


Silence in the Bunker

by hollyblue2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Sam and Cas just trying, So hard, angsty, canonverse, episode coda, mute!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean's not speaking after Mary leaves...





	

It’s been two weeks since their mom left somewhat unexpectedly and Dean hasn’t said a word since. Sam has tried, and tried and tried to coax him into speaking. He makes him breakfast every morning because he’s not convinced Dean would even eat otherwise. He knocks on his door and lets himself in and he’ll sit next to Dean, who’s got his headphones on listening to all his music up loud, just to let him know he’s there.

He has no idea what’s going through Dean’s head, not at all. He vaguely remembers John saying something years ago about Dean not speaking for a while after their mom died in the fire. He doesn’t blame him and maybe what he’s doing, staying beside him might help. Dean used to crawl into his crib all the time anyway.

Cas comes round every so often, he doesn’t really know what to do either. It’s not like he can just mojo Dean into speaking and being okay again.

Sam recoils at the memory of Dean stepping away from mom when she tried to hug him. Sam hugged her enough for the both of them, he hopes.

The bunker is quiet, solemn. It feels like it should be peaceful but there’s too much grief – or something akin to it – shrouding the spaces and it makes Sam’s insides squirm.

* * *

 

By the third Monday, Sam pulls Dean from his bed, switching off his music and setting him down at the table. He’s paler than usual, the look on his face is the sort that will haunt Sam for a while. Sam makes pancakes, layers them with sickly maple syrup, bacon and of course an egg – sunny side up – just for Dean.

When he sets it in front of Dean, there’s the tiniest hint of a smile. So tiny, that Sam would have missed it if he hadn’t been seeing Dean’s drawn face for two weeks.

Dean takes a stab at the stack of pancakes, eats a bit and sighs. It’s the most he’s got out of Dean since and it’s progress. Sam will take it.

He makes two more pancakes for himself and three for Cas, both with blueberries on because that’s Sam’s favourite and Cas doesn’t _really_ taste anything anyway.

It’s nice, the three of them sat at the table and eating breakfast even though it’s two in the afternoon.

Cas finishes eating first and stands, he squeezes Dean’s shoulder on the way past, a silent reassurance before moving to the kitchen. Dean relaxes a little, it’s good.

It’s not until the end of the third week that Dean actually says anything. Sam didn’t really know what he expected Dean to say when he was ready to start speaking again.

“Can you pass the salt?” is not what he expected. Amidst eating fries and Sam’s not-too-shabby burgers, his head shoots up.

He fights the urge to comment on Dean speaking, fearing it’ll make him close up again and passes him the salt. Sam’s smiling though, as he takes another bite of his burger.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely write codas but here we are! Hope you enjoyed some Team Free Will :)


End file.
